


to think is to love. i thought i loved you. maybe i did. maybe i do.

by ceciliansagas



Series: hq angst week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, College AU, Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, Heartbreak, M/M, One shot?, Unrequited Love?, ambiguous - Freeform, day 1 fake dating/unrequited love, we just dont knooooow, we just dont know - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliansagas/pseuds/ceciliansagas
Summary: It wasn't supposed to end like this.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Series: hq angst week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995037
Kudos: 6
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	to think is to love. i thought i loved you. maybe i did. maybe i do.

**Author's Note:**

> first part of hq angst week ! most of these will probably be kryk bc i have brainrot. anyway! enjoy!   
> i know its not very long but its jut a lil one shot i pumped out at 3 am lmao

It was simple really. Pretend you’re dating so people stop asking questions of when you’re finally going to get a boyfriend or girlfriend. So when he proposed the idea to his best friend and college roommate, it was a no brainer what they should do. Simple really. 

There weren’t supposed to be feelings. They weren’t supposed to get attached. 

It started out simple enough, going on double dates with friends, only pretending to be a couple in public.

They’d joke around at home, comfortable in each other's presence to make fun of what the other did during that outing. 

They should have stopped there. 

One thing really does lead to another, a stressful afternoon led to kissing, led to touching, led to sex.

And it should have stopped there. 

Except now it was happening every night, and he really should have put a stop to it. 

Because now there’s yelling, accusations, tears. 

_ You led me on! _

_ I thought you loved me! _

_ Why would you keep going if you had no intention of finishing what you started? _

He should have known it would end this way. Not with a bang, but with heartbreak.

He watches his best friend’s heart shatter on his face when he doesn’t say anything. He watches those brown eyes search him, as though looking for an answer, some kind of sign this is just another joke. 

But there are no words Yaku Morisuke can say to his best friend, to make him feel better. 

He wishes he’d known, this is where things would end. He wishes he’d known so he’d never said anything to begin with. 

That bed head doesn’t look quite as charming now, the cockiness of his usual smile gone, those pleading words leaving his lip as Yaku walks past him and to the door. 

Maybe he did love him. Maybe he didn’t. It didn’t matter. Yaku couldn’t give his best friend what he needed in a relationship, so it was better this way.

Right?


End file.
